


Jane.

by malfoible



Series: December Days [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Jane.

The Hispano-Suiza pulled to a stop outside the house and Phryne waited expectantly for Mr. Butler to come out.  
It wasn’t until she went inside calling his name, that she remembered she had sent him to the market for some shopping for that evening.  
She looked out through the open door towards the car, she was going to need help.   
Bert and Cec were not available, having been seconded by Aunt Prudence to help with a removal.   
She frowned then smiled to herself. She picked up the telephone.

“City police.”

“Ah Hugh, its Miss Fisher. I need you and Jack to come here immediately, its urgent.”

Inspector Jack Robinson looked at Hugh,” That’s all she said, urgent, no details, no matter of life and death?”

“No just urgent. She said, immediately, sir.”

Jack frowned and ran a hand over his hair. Miss Fisher was apt to get herself in trouble, and indeed out of it, without any assistance from himself.  
Curious as to why she wanted him, he reached into the drawer took out his gun, slipped on his coat and popped the gun into the pocket.

“Well Constable, let’s not keep the lady waiting. Get your hat.”

Arriving at Miss Fisher’s house he could see immediately what she wanted, it was actual physical help she needed.  
The Hispano- Suiza was covered with the biggest Christmas tree Jack had ever seen.  
It was hanging over each side of the car.   
Phryne seeing him arrive, came out to meet him.

“Jack thank goodness. Mr Butler is out, I need to get the tree inside before Dot gets back with Jane, it’s a surprise for her.”

Inspector Jack Robinson walked round the car noting how far over the sides the trees branches spread, he frowned at Phryne.   
“Miss Fisher did you drive this car home yourself, with this unstable load, you must have broken at least three laws, what do you think Constable?”

Hugh, grinning at his boss replied. “Oh, five I think sir, shall I arrest her?”

Phryne looked from one to the other, surprised at how the conversation had turned out, then rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t be so provoking Jack, there is no time for joking, Dot will be arriving home soon, she’s been collecting Jane from school, it’s our first Christmas, I want it to be perfect.”

Jack and Hugh managed with great difficulty to drag the tree from the car, then manoeuvered it through the hallway only knocking a couple of pictures off the walls.  
By the time they had set it down in the corner of the room they were both hot and gasping for breath.

Phryne fresh as a daisy smiled at them in approval.” Splendid, look how tall and full it is, how wonderful it will look when it’s decorated. Jane will love it.” 

“You look very warm Jack, sherry?”

Jack nodded and accepted the glass she held out to him and sat down next to her on the sofa.

Hugh grinned, and stepped through the doorway. “If you don’t mind, I’ll make some tea.”

“How on earth did you get the tree onto the car in the first place?”  
“Some very nice men, forestry workers, they helped.” 

Jack smiled. Of course the men had helped her, she had that gift, charm, everyone who met her, fell under her spell.  
Hadn’t he, a Detective Inspector, given up his time to assist her?   
She was sitting close to him, her scent was surrounding him, her eyes gazed into his own and he felt himself falling.  
Maybe the sherry had been a bad idea?   
He tilted his head, her lips were tempting him.  
Did she want him to kiss her?

A soft cough from the doorway heralded the return of Hugh.  
“Sorry sir, we’re wanted at the station.”

Jack didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He stood up.   
“You’ll come back this evening won’t you Jack. Hugh’s coming, we’re going to have a small party for Jane.”

 

Jane had been bouncing with excitement since Dot had collected her from school.

She was going home, she was going to see Miss Fisher, the nicest, most beautiful and best guardian a girl could ever have.  
She was going to sleep in her own dear little room in her own dear little bed.   
She beamed with joy.  
She was delighted with the tree, added the small amount of presents she had brought home to the pile underneath and helped Mr Butler stir the pudding.  
Home.  
Later she had changed into the beautiful new dress she had been given and went downstairs to enjoy the party.  
Mr Butler was handing out champagne to the guests and she decided to help him by fetching some mince pies from the kitchen.  
She noticed the pile of presents under the tree had grown with the arrival of the guests. 

At school the girls had all been encouraged to make gifts for their families.  
Jane had made bags filled with lavender for Phryne, Dot, and even Aunt Prudence.  
She had hemmed a white cotton handkerchief for Mr Butler, embroidering his initials in the corner.   
Lavender bags were all very well but she wished she could give Miss Fisher something to make her as happy as Jane was herself.

She noticed Miss Fisher’s disappointment when Hugh arrived, said the Inspector was delayed and would be along later.   
Jane went to ask Mr. Butler for help.  
He had exactly what she needed and helped her hang it up in the doorway, a few minutes before the Inspector himself arrived.  
He was very smartly dressed and his arms were filled with presents.  
Jane watched as Phryne crossed to greet him.

‘Look up, look up,’ she thought, ‘Oh do look up.’

It was Phryne who looked up, then smiled at Jack, teasing him.  
The parcels fell to the floor as Jack bent his head. Brushing their lips together.

Jane smiled and then blushed as the kiss went on and on.   
This was not a mistletoe kiss.

Jack’s arm slipped round Phryne’s waist, pulling her close, and her hand slid up to caress the back of his head.  
The kiss seemed to go on forever and Jane looked round at the other guests wondering if they had noticed.  
When she turned back, Mr Butler had returned, and the three were collecting the fallen boxes.

There was a faint blush on the Inspector’s cheeks and Phryne’s eyes were bright.

She turned to Jane smiling, “I think you should play us a Christmas Carol, Jane, then we shall open the presents. I’m feeling very merry tonight, very merry.”


End file.
